Setting up media resources in a home network or business computer network for media services can be a daunting experience. A user is generally burdened with the responsibility of manually configuring the media resources to receive the media service. Moreover, the user is not generally aware of the media service requirements, nor the capabilities of the media resources to satisfy the media service requirements. Configuration typically occurs when a network is first established or as upgrades to the network occur, which can result in inefficient use of available resources at other times.
A need therefore arises for a system and method for configuring media network resources.